The Fourth Crusader
by soranun
Summary: It is another average day for the Cutie Mark Crusaders but the day takes an unexpected turn when a new guest drops in.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Crusader

It was an average Saturday morning in Ponyville. The sun was shining and all the fillies where outside playing games. Except for three certain fillies who had gathered in their club house to plan the days activities. "Cutie Mark Crusaders roll-call!" Sweetie Bell yelled. "Scootaloo?" "Here!" "Applebloom?" "Present!" "Sweetie Bell!... Here!" "That's everypony!" Sweetie Bell chirped. "Good, now we can get started on looking for our Cutiemarks! What's our plans for today Scootaloo?" Aplebloom asked. I've got so Awesome ideas for today! First we'll go to the pony inn to see if were meant to be elevator doorponies! Than we'll go to the Ponyville circus to see if were supposed to be pony tightrope artists! Than if all else fails we'll go see Rainbow Dash and see if she has any awesome ideas!" Sweetie Bell and Applebloom looked at each other and shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Applebloom replied. "Alright! Cutie Mark Crusaders Go!". Than right before they were about to leave they heard a scream it was soft at first but got louder over time Eventually they heard a loud crash on the roof and part of it caved in revealing a Colt Pegasi about there age. He had dirty blond hair with light blue was wearing goggles and some kind of contraption on his was standing up when a board from the ceiling hit him on the head. "Are you Ok?" Sweetie Bell asked. He lifted his google revealing his green eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine it happens all the time." "I wish the same could be said for our clubhouse..." Scootaloo whined. The colt looked around and noticed the giant whole he had created in the roof. "Oh, sorry about that I can fix it." No need..." Applebloom said. "I wanted to change the color of the roof anyway." "Are you sure? I can help." "No its fine." Aplebloom replied. "Say how could you even bust through the roof like that no filly I know can." "Oh ,well I was testing these." he held out his hoovesrevealing the contraptions around them. "I was trying to get them to teleport me anywhere I wanted to go but thy didn't work and propelled me about 50 feet into the air." "Well, why didn't you fly away I mean you are a pegasus unless you can't fly yet like me." Scootaloo meekly looked at her wings. "No I can fly but I just don't like to I don't see a real thrill too it." Scootaloo looked at him astonished. "Oh by the way my names Pickle. Pickle Hooves." "Wait your Derpy's brother!?" Scootaloo asked "Yeah!". "Well that explain where you got your clumsiness! But I've never seen you around town and I thought Derpy only had a sister not a brother." "Well, I'm more of an indoor pony and I've been home schooled all my life. I only go outside sometimes to test my inventions." "So than you have an inventing cutiemark than?" Sweetie Bell asked. "No, I don't even have a cutiemark." Pickle turned around revealing his blank flank. "Inventing is more of a hobby I guess." "Wait you don't have a cutiemark!?" Applebloom shouted in surprise. Than all of the crusaders looked at each other and smiled a little. "How would you like to become an honorary member of the cutie mark crusaders?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, where a group in search of our cutiemarks and I'm the fourth member?" "Well technically the fifth." Applebloom answered. "but my cousin Babs only visits a few weeks out of the year so technically your our fourth all year round member." "Well that's pretty cool so where do we start?" Pickle asked. "Well we where going to go to the pony inn today to be bellponies..."Sweetie Bell said. "Oh I could make a contraption that would make the elevator go faster." Pickle interrupted "Really? That's sounds so cool we'll meet you there in a hour!" Sweetie Bell squeaked. "OK meet you their!"

An hour later they where all together outside the hotel. Pickle was wearing his goggles and was carrying a metal contraption in his hooves "So is that the device that will make the elevator go faster?" Scootaloo asked. "Sure is all I have to do is hook this up to the wiring and it should go about 20% faster." "That sounds great!" said Applebloom. "Lets go!" It took about 5 minutes for Pickle to hook up the device. "Ready to go? Asked Scootaloo. "Sure am!" The first group of guests came into the the elevator. "Fourth floor please." somepony asked. "Yes mam!" piped Sweetie Bell and she pressed the button the elevator started moving faster than usual. "it's workin'!" Applebloom said. But then it started moving faster and faster until eventually it passed the fourth floor and kept on going until it reached the final floor and hit the ceiling all the Crusaders including the guest hit the roof of the elevator. "this is the worst hotel I've ever stayed in!" shouted the guest and she stormed out of the elevator once the doors opened. Pickle opened the circuits and looked at his invention "Maybe I've still got a few bugs to work out..."


End file.
